


Make me…

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: 阿亚点的班主任麻瓜年下





	Make me…

粉笔敲在黑板上的哒哒声逐渐变调，握着笔的手颤抖着划出一阵刺耳的响声。哈利的双腿发软，他随手扔开了粉笔与教科书，双手撑在讲台上，汗水因此掉在书面，在文字上晕开深色的痕迹。  
“老师，你没事吧？”前排的女生小心翼翼地问道，因为哈利不正常的状态而感到担忧。  
“唔…”哈利刚开口就捂住了嘴，一声呜咽还是从口中漏出，半晌才继续道，“你们先自习。”说完便冲出了教室。  
他颤巍巍地走进卫生间最近的隔间，脱下裤子将手伸进湿润的后穴，试图将震动的跳蛋取出来，却因为碰到前内腺而高潮了，毫无防备地射到了裤子上。  
哈利还在高潮的余韵中颤抖，课堂上羞耻的感觉此时更加清晰地放大了，脸烫得不像话。这时门蓦地被打开了，德拉科故意拖长着恼人的音调道：“啧啧啧，老师啊，你知道你现在的样子有多淫荡吗？都弄到裤子上了呀，不穿内裤的感觉很舒服吧。”  
“闭嘴，马尔福！”哈利的声音也是颤的，每个字母像从嘴里挤出来般。他刚站起身就腿一软投怀送抱似地倒在了德拉科怀里，后者将手伸到他的穴口，淫液瞬间流到他的手指上，夸张地惊叹道：“这么湿呀，老师真是饥渴呢。”  
说完便将两根手指插进甬道，碰到了还在震动的跳蛋，将它扯了出来，上面沾满了淫液，甚至还在往下滴着。德拉科将跳蛋扔到一旁，重新将手指插入哈利的后穴，因为跳蛋的扩张而十分顺利地进了。  
“…等、等一下！”哈利攥紧了德拉科的衣服，倒在他身上喘着气，忍不住夹紧了甬道。  
德拉科加快了手指抽插的速度，水声随着他的动作而放大，在哈利高潮边缘时没有任何预警便抽了出来，引得哈利一声欲求不满的呜咽：“呜…德拉科…进来…”  
“别急，我会操得你舒服的。”德拉科解开裤子，已经胀大的阴茎迫不及待地跳了出来，他托起哈利的臀部将他抱了起来，对准他的穴口一口气整根埋进。  
哈利抱紧了德拉科，整个人被压在墙上操弄，只有德拉科与墙壁可以作为支撑。他胸脯剧烈地起伏着，紧致的内壁被粗硬的性器捅进捅出，只要微微一低头就能看见两个人结合的旖旎样子。  
“老师，舒服吗？”德拉科低头凑到哈利的耳边，压低着声音道，温热鼻息喷洒到他的耳朵上。  
“舒服…呜呜…太舒服了…再深一点…”哈利已经彻底沉浸在湮灭理智的快感中，动情地呻吟着。粗大的阴茎又深又快地磨着温暖的内壁，黏液被带出了穴口，酥麻的快感不断堆积在尾椎骨处。  
被欲望点燃的热度让两人全身发烫，哈利在高温里贴紧冰冷的墙壁试图降温，不安分地扭动着屁股，被德拉科用力拍打了一下臀肉，羞耻地夹紧了甬道。  
哈利眼角泛上情欲的绯红，翠绿的眸子蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，眼镜在做爱过程中歪斜地搭在脸上，脖子上还有德拉科昨天印上的痕迹。平日里严肃的教师模样荡然无存，平日嘴里说的死板知识此时被甜腻的呻吟取代，嘴角甚至有津液流下。  
“操！操你的波特。”德拉科的阴茎又胀大了一圈，他吮吸着哈利的唇，用舌头在他口腔里肆意搅动，加快了腰部的动作。哈利被顶得只能发出小动物般的呜咽，被动地承受着一下下的冲撞，小穴抽搐着吮吸着体内的器物。  
两个人同时达到顶峰，德拉科用力顶到最深处，将所有精液射到哈利身体里，亲了亲他的额头道：“老师，接下来的课你要好好装好我的精液哟，漏出来会被大家发现你其实是个欠操的骚婊哦。”

晚自习结束时，德拉科刻意留到了最后一个，确认周围已经没有人后，急切地吻上了哈利，时不时轻咬下他的唇瓣，手解着他的衬衫纽扣。  
“这个讲台挺大的嘛。”德拉科打量着眼前的讲台，将哈利抱起放上去，一把扯下他的裤子，将他的双腿分开到极致，露出了粉红的菊穴，“老师，自己扩张吧。”  
哈利羞红了脸，咬紧了下唇，将自己的手指伸进了体内，缓慢地抽送着，寻找让自己舒服的那点。阴茎早已挺立在空气中，前断渗出些许汁液，后穴被刺激得分泌出暧昧的黏液，被手指带到穴口，在课室的灯光下显得晶亮淫秽。  
德拉科因为眼前的场景感到口干，裆部被撑得高高隆起，他解开裤子对着哈利自慰。哈利加快了手指的速度，可是穴内的瘙痒并不能因此减弱，渴望着被更大更粗的东西填满。他抽出手指伸到嘴边舔弄，眼睛迷离地望着德拉科的动作，开口邀请道：“操我。”  
“操！”德拉科暗骂了一声，上前让哈利的腿环上他的腰，扶着自己的阴茎进入了他。哈利舔了舔唇，被填满的感觉让他舒服地哼出声，双腿扣住德拉科的腰想要更多。  
德拉科握住哈利精瘦的腰身，大力顶着胯操干他，将他的屁股撞得泛红发麻。哈利承受不住剧烈的抽插，眼泪顺着眼角流下，镜片都被打湿了，他尽力让自己的声音听起来正常一点，话出口还是忍不住颤抖：“慢一点…唔…德拉科…”  
“老师，你明明很舒服的吧。我昨天还有一题不会，你教教我好不好？”德拉科放慢了速度，却用龟头磨蹭着哈利的敏感点，柱身厮磨着紧热的内壁，黏腻的爱液从肉体交合处缓缓流出。  
“唔…啊啊…”哈利被操得泪水连连，呻吟也越来越放荡，腰被顶得酸软起来，“我一直以为…你是个好孩子的…啊…”  
“我当然是个好孩子啊。”德拉科低头温柔地吻了吻哈利微红的鼻尖，更加用力地操进他的最深处，“不然我怎么会让老师您这么爽呢？”  
羞耻的话语让哈利本能地夹紧了屁股，性器被温热软肉夹住的感觉让德拉科爽得呻吟了一声。他将哈利的双腿扛起搭在肩上，双手撑在桌面，开始加快抽插的速度，微微摇摆着让龟头照顾到深处。  
“德拉科…唔…”哈利伸手环上他的脖子，主动地贴上他的唇，两个人唇齿厮磨，舌头互相纠缠着起舞。眼镜蓦地被取下放到一旁，哈利眼前被水雾模糊成一片虚无的景象，只有身体的快感与抱着他的德拉科是真实感受到的。  
“舒服吗？哈利，告诉我。”德拉科轻柔地吻去哈利脸上咸湿的泪水，侧首含住他的耳垂呢喃道。  
“呜…舒服…好喜欢…”哈利扶上德拉科柔软的金发，后者往下亲吻着在他身上留下更多的痕迹：“喜欢什么？”  
“喜欢你…啊啊…”哈利刚说完便感觉德拉科更加快狠地进攻着，肉穴被操得湿润酥麻，“…德拉科…好爽呜呜呜…太舒服了…要射了啊啊啊…”  
“还不行，一起。”德拉科用手堵住哈利的马眼，另一只手压住他的大腿禁锢，快速摆动着腰部，啪啪的拍打声音越来越响。  
高潮时德拉科抽出阴茎，放开堵着哈利的手，两个人一同射了出来，精液与淫液弄湿了哈利的下半身，小穴因为剧烈的高潮而不停抽搐，穴口闪着透明的汁液，还可怜地合不拢。


End file.
